


No Strings

by aegoneryss



Category: Klaroline - Fandom, Klaus Mikaelson - Fandom, Klaus and Caroline - Fandom, TVD - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV), caroline forbes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegoneryss/pseuds/aegoneryss
Summary: The morning after Caroline had sex with Klaus in the woods, she is feeling every emotion under the sun. A week goes by and she can't stop thinking about the way she felt that night. Neither can Klaus apparently because Caroline is greeted with an unexpected guest at the upcoming pool party.





	1. Controlling the lust

Chapter One

Caroline stirred awake; the sun rays poured into her dorm room like the surge of eloquent champagne. It felt warm and comforting, Caroline lay there for a few minutes, relishing the feeling. With that warm, comforting feeling, Caroline was reminded of the night’s events. Klaus Mikaelson. She could still feel his arms wrapped tightly around her, as their moist and matted bodies were melded into one. Caroline reminisced about the dirt, the leaves, the feel of him inside her. She had plucked the ripe apple from the forbidden tree, and the cost of it would be higher than the feeling Klaus gave her the previous night. Caroline tried to push the night’s events out of her mind, and it was made worse when she remembered Tyler showing up in town. What were the odds that the same night Caroline and Klaus sealed the deal, Tyler would turn up to make Caroline feel the dirtiest she ever felt? Sleeping with the man of her ex-boyfriend’s enemy, not an entirely odd notion, but given the situation Caroline was thrusted into, it was the ultimate betrayal. But more than anything, she needed to get her mind off it. Caroline glanced over to Elena and Bonnie’s bed, they were empty and made. She grabbed her phone to see the time, it was 11:30am, Saturday, she did not have any classes. Caroline reluctantly raised from her bed, and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. As Caroline stood under the shower, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back as the water coursed through her hair. The feeling was familiar, it was like Klaus’s fingers slipping into her golden locks the night before, on the floor of the forest, with the leaves and the mud, the fingers of his right hand in her hair, the fingers of his left in her-

“Caroline?” Bonnie called; knocking on the door. Caroline snapped out of her stupor. Her heart was racing and there was a pulsing in the space between her legs, as if it were a second heart pumping all the blood that rushed down there.  
“Yeah?” Caroline called back to Bonnie, over the sound of the flowing shower.  
“Elena and I were just about to grab some lunch, do you wanna come?” Bonnie asked. Caroline leaned back against the cold, hard surface of the tiles, still reeling from her thoughts.  
“I’ll be out in a minute,” Caroline said, grateful for the distraction. She turned the shower off, and wrapped herself in a towel. She headed towards her dresser, and pulled out an outfit, the sun was particularly intense today, she opted for a short dress, and sandals. Bonnie was sat on her bed, tying up her hair.  
“So how come you woke up so late?” Bonnie asked.  
“Oh, you know,” Caroline said, “had a rough night.”  
“Yeah, we didn’t see you for a while after we split up looking for Matt,” Bonnie said. Caroline’s heart started racing again.  
“Yeah, those damn woods were a trek, thought I was in a mirror maze because I kept seeing the same trees over and over again,” Caroline chuckled. She felt flushed and so opted to change the subject immediately.  
“So, where’s Elena?” Caroline asked.  
“With Damon,” Bonnie said, rolling her eyes. “She’s gonna meet us there. I’ll meet you out in the hall, gotta talk to Liz about the pool party on Friday. Bonnie left the room and Caroline was once again left alone with her dark thoughts.

***  
“Caroline, I don’t know how you do it,” Elena said, munching on a big piece of chicken. Elena had starved herself from human blood since breakfast.  
“Do what?” Caroline retorted, playing around with the spaghetti on her plate.  
“Control the hunger,” Elena said, already on her second plate of a full meal. Caroline continued to swirl the spaghetti on her fork.  
“I don’t know,” Caroline said. “I was a control freak before I was a vampire, I guess it got amplified.”  
“I bet if you shut off your humanity, you’d still control yourself,” Elena said, mouth full of salad. Caroline chuckled half-heartedly. She couldn’t help but think differently about her self-control. She may have been able to control her blood lust, but lust on its own? She couldn’t answer that until she got Klaus out of her mind. Caroline suddenly had an idea.  
“You want me to teach you?” Caroline asked Elena.  
“Are you serious?” Elena said, brightly. “I would love that!” Caroline smiled at her, finally grasping the spaghetti on her plate with her fork, and placing it into her mouth. She needed a distraction, teaching Elena how to control her blood lust could help Caroline control her lust for Klaus.  
“Okay,” Caroline said. “How about in the evening after classes, and on the weekends?” Elena stared at her, Bonnie too.  
“Where do you plan to study for actual college, Caroline?” Bonnie said, with a laugh. Caroline shrugged.  
“I’ll make do,” Caroline said, eagerly.  
“Um, how about just the weekends?” Elena suggested, more reasonably. Caroline felt deflated, she needed to get Klaus off her mind at every given hour of the day.  
“That’s cool,” Caroline agreed, reluctantly.  
“About this pool party,” Bonnie said, ending the conversation for lust control lessons. “You guys are going right?” Caroline’s ears perked up.  
“Pool party? Yes! I forgot, oh my god, thank you Bonnie,” Caroline said, relief spreading over her. Another distraction set for Friday evening. The only problem was that it was a whole six days away. 

After lunch, Caroline and Elena decided to start their first lesson of blood control. Caroline didn’t know much about what she was doing, controlling her blood lust came naturally to her. She would just give Elena the pointers in which Stefan gave her, three years ago. Caroline looked for a secure place in the woods, far away enough from Whitmore, but close enough that they wouldn’t get lost. She had found the perfect spot, a small little clearing to practice in. Caroline had brought some blood bags from their mini fridge, and set them down on the leaves of the fall. 

“Okay, Elena,” Caroline began. “First, things first, we need to practice your breathing. So, I want you to breathe in and out deeply and slowly.” Elena followed Caroline’s instructions. Caroline demonstrated with her own breath, slowly breathing in and out.  
“What this does is calms you down from the hunger and stops the blood from rushing to your head. That’s what Stefan taught me. You gotta tell yourself, no matter what, you cannot give in to the thirst. No matter how much you want it,” Caroline said, continuing her breathing. “When you breathe deep and slow like this, it keeps the blood from rushing to your head and clouding your every thought. It clears your mind and practically deceives your brain into thinking you don’t need human blood right this minute.” Caroline walked over to the cold box where she stored the blood bags. She pulled one out and turned to face Elena. Elena’s face instantly changed, veins forming beneath her flaming eyes, which were vigorously flickering. Her fangs were borne and a hissing escaped from her mouth. Caroline expected this. She walked closer over to Elena who was ready to jump at Caroline for the blood bag.  
“Remember to breathe, Elena,” Caroline said, holding the blood bag to her face. Elena tried, but her breathing was too rapid, her eyes still bloodshot. Without warning, Elena lunged forward at Caroline, the hunger too much as this was Elena’s first glimpse at human blood for three hours. Caroline dodged her easily, taking the blood bag with her. The hissing continued. Elena was relentless, she kept lunging at Caroline and she would miss her every time. The breathing technique was not working; Caroline foiled and threw the blood bag far away from her. Elena followed its trail, disappearing into the trees. Caroline sighed heavily; she knew these would be long sessions with Elena, but going three hours without human blood impressed Caroline regardless. Elena returned, her mouth dripping in blood. 

“I’m sorry, Caroline,” Elena said, throwing the empty blood bag on the ground. “I couldn’t do it.”  
“It’s okay, Elena,” Caroline chuckled. “I didn’t expect you to get it first time.” Caroline walked over and picked up the blood bag. “Didn’t matter anyway, I was impressed you didn’t consume human blood for three hours, that’s hard to do. As long as you sip on some human blood for every hour, I think you should be fine, Elena.”  
“I know I’m not as bad as Stefan,” Elena said, wiping her bloody mouth. “I just wanna get better at controlling it, to conserve blood as much as I can, so we don’t waste all the blood bags, and to go longer without it would make life easier for the general public.” Caroline laughed.  
“Yeah, robbing hospitals is not the life we wanted when were we like eight.” Elena smiled.  
“How long can you go without human blood in one day?” Elena asked Caroline.  
“Probably about eight hours,” Caroline said. Elena raised her eyebrows.  
“Please, get me to that level,” Elena said.  
“That, would take several weekends,” Caroline said, walking over to the cold box and picking it up.  
“It’d be worth it, Caroline,” Elena countered. “Sorry, this session was kind of a bust.”  
“No, it wasn’t,” Caroline said. “I knew this would happen, now we know what to work on for tomorrow.” Caroline smiled as they both walked together out of the woods. It certainly had not been a bust, for Caroline hadn’t thought about Klaus the whole time.


	2. Unpleasant Surprise

Friday. The pool party. Caroline was thinking of wearing a two piece with something to throw over. She chose a pink one, it highlighted her curves best. Bonnie was on the other side, slipping into her swim wear, and Elena was with Damon again. Caroline stepped over to the mirror, she sighed. Caroline’s heart was not truly in this party, she wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed, but she was too afraid she’d think of Klaus again. At that moment, Elena came into the dorm room with Damon; Caroline rolled her eyes at him through the mirror. 

“You’re not coming,” Caroline said, immediately, continuing to look through the mirror.   
“Elena invited me, barbie, there’s nothing you can do,” Damon said, sinking onto Elena’s bed. Caroline turned around to face him.   
“This party is for college students only,” Caroline said, “150-year-old men are not invited.” Caroline picked up a pillow and threw it at him.   
“Come on, Caroline,” Elena said, “We’ll have fun.” Caroline smiled at Elena.   
“Well, let’s go then,” Caroline said, heading for the door 

The party was in full swing, frat boys by the beer pong, and all the couples in the pool, making out. Caroline felt out of place; at Mystic Falls, she was usually the coordinator for these parties, but at college, it was beyond her. There were a lot more people than what she was used to and had very little control over what activities went down. She liked being the leader of things, but she was not here out of choice, it was a worthy distraction. Caroline decided there was nothing she could do except get drunk and have fun. She dragged Bonnie over to the punch ball and grabbed them both a drink. Elena was wrapped around Damon, but Caroline grabbed them both a drink anyway. Caroline and Bonnie went to sit with Elena and Damon on the poolside, Elena took the drink Caroline offered, but Damon pointed to his flask. Caroline could smell his preferred beverage; she shook her head and took the tanning bed next to Elena. Caroline gazed at the party attendants and just kept thinking about how much better she was at throwing parties. 

“You guys going in the pool,” Elena asked, sipping on her drink, which she mixed with blood.   
“Nah,” Caroline said, “too crowded.”   
“Well, I’m going,” Elena said, throwing the towel off her and flinging herself into the pool. Elena gave Damon a pressing look. Damon was not appropriately dressed for the pool, wearing a black top with black jeans, but after removing his shoes, jumped in anyway. Bonnie was getting up too, ready to jump in and Caroline was left on her own on the tanning bed.   
“Come on, Caroline,” Elena said. “It’s nice in here.” With all that drinking, Caroline highly doubted it was a pee and vomit free zone, not to mention all that sweat.   
“I’m good,” Caroline refused. Caroline sank back onto her tanning bed and absorbed the sun. It felt so warm on her skin, she closed her eyes and relished the feeling, but it was almost impossible with all the noise around her. Caroline opened her eyes to see Damon, Elena and Bonnie splashing each other in the pool; she wanted to go to a quieter era. Caroline looked around and realised she had never explored this part of the campus before. It was outside, but near the woods. The smell of Damon’s flask was giving her the cravings, so she stole it and disappeared into the woods. The taste of blood on her lips would never get old in all of eternity, being around all these people, it was even difficult for Caroline to control her blood lust. Caroline decided to explore around the woods, as there were areas of her campus that were dedicated to different departments that she had never seen before. But not before quenching her thirst so she wouldn’t feel the need to sink her teeth into the art department. Caroline came to the same clearing where she and Elena were practicing to control their blood lust. Caroline downed the rest of the flask. She was about to leave the clearing until she sensed someone behind her. She knew this man; he was far too familiar. The taste of human blood had enhanced her vampire instincts even further and Caroline’s heart starting drumming a rigorous beat. As if Caroline was caught doing something horrible. She dreaded turning around to face the man, not even a man, a creature. She wanted nothing more than to zoom full vamp speed ahead, but her need to confirm it was who she thought it would be was far too resilient. She had to see for herself. Slowly, she turned around, the flask dropping from her hand and she faced the creature she was dreading to see. 

Klaus Mikaelson.


	3. Back Again

“Klaus,” Caroline breathed, eyes wide at the man before her.  
“Hello, love,” Klaus said, smiling in his reply.   
“What are you…what are you,” Caroline hesitated, swiftly looking around her to see if anyone came by.   
“Don’t worry, love,” Klaus said. “I’m not breaking my promise to you. Not that me never seeing you again was ever a promise you proposed.”   
“You weren’t supposed to come back.” Caroline said, more confidently.   
“Come back to Mystic Falls,” Klaus said. “But we’re not in Mystic Falls, are we?” Klaus opened his arms and motioned his hands around him. “Although, this particular place we’re in does remind me of last week.” Caroline walked over to him with a stern expression.   
“I’m not sure what you’re even talking about,” Caroline lied, starting to walk away from him. Klaus smiled at her, the same smile he always wears when Caroline rejects him. Klaus stopped Caroline in her tracks and grabbed her arm.   
“Caroline, don’t walk away from me right now,” Klaus said, his face suddenly serious. “A lot of the times, I do like to hunt you down, but today is not the day.” Caroline listened intently, staring into his eyes. Her heart was drumming at the sight of him. Her skin began to feel the warmth of his arms around her again and it was euphoric. Why was he here? Caroline wondered, even though she figured why he was. Could he have been thinking about her the way she was thinking about him all week? Klaus kept his hand on her arm and Caroline did everything in her power feel incredibly comfortable with it. She knew what he was going to ask her, but she had to refuse him. There was far too much to lose if she agreed to whatever it is, he wanted.   
“Caroline,” Klaus said, his hand moving slowly from her arm to her hand. He clasped his hands tight in hers. Caroline did not let go. “Just hear me out. I’ve been thinking about our little encounter a lot for the past week and I can’t seem to get over it. Then I remembered what you said, that you had a plan and that nowhere in those plans did it involve me.” Caroline nodded.   
“That’s right, it still doesn’t.” Klaus smiled again.   
“Of course,” he said, sarcastically. It was very irritating to Caroline, what was he laughing about? Caroline scowled at him, and finally let go of his tight grasp.   
“You know what, Klaus? I won’t hear you out, I am not even remotely interested in why you’re here and what you want.” Caroline said, arms crossed and she began walking away again.   
“I recall you saying something similar, this time last week, in woods not so dissimilar to the one we’re in now. Somehow, we still ended up having sex,” Klaus said.   
“That was a mistake!” Caroline said, turning around to face him again. “We’ve all had our share of bad sex stories.” Klaus went from smirking to serious again.   
“Oh, but I rocked your world, Caroline.” Klaus said, walking up to her. “More than once that night. It was noon when we started, and midnight when it ended. Please explain to me how many hours that passed for you to realise it was a mistake. And if it was so bad, why did it go on for 12 hours?” Caroline’s blood started boiling again, his sheer arrogance made her want to scream in his grinning face. Caroline already admitted it to herself, what was the harm of admitting it to him?

“Fine! I loved it, I loved every second of it, is that what you want to hear?” Caroline said. Klaus’ grin got larger and Caroline wanted nothing more than to slap it off him.   
“Yes, but that’s not all I wanted to hear. Was it the best you ever had?” Klaus said. 

Somehow Caroline knew this was not the burning question he had in mind when he came to Whitmore, but it certainly turned into the one thing he wanted to know immediately. Caroline had not answered that question herself, was it the best she ever had? She recalled back to Matt, not her first time, but her first time with someone who mattered. It was nothing special, probably the best it got as a human. And with Tyler? It was pretty good, considering both their hormones were on overdrive. And now with Klaus? How was it compared to Tyler? All Caroline knew was that when Klaus showed up in the woods that day, she kissed him to relieve herself of all those unwanted feelings she felt when she around him, and the fact that Klaus wanted to kiss her too just turned her on even more. It was basically the sexual frustration finally being dismissed, but that frustration was built up over the course of a year and a half. Klaus was right, the idea that he was this big, bad wolf only capable of doing terrible things, and that he only cared about Caroline, completely drew her in. Regardless of what Caroline thought, she was not going to give in to Klaus’s satisfaction by answering his question with the answer he wanted. 

“I’ve had better,” Caroline lied. Klaus’ smug expression saw right through her. He was leaning against a tree trunk, looking like the devil himself. Caroline was briefly distracted by his classic Henley, shiny leather jacket, and his belt above his fitted black jeans. The belt was screaming to be played with Caroline’s fingers and so was his hair. Surprisingly, he was wearing matte black timberlands, not his usual ankle high boots. The whole black vibe was very distracting, but Caroline did not let her intrigue show. She loathed the feelings he gave her, hated that she was even remotely captivated by his presence. 

“I haven’t,” Klaus replied. “I have not had better than you, Caroline. And I’ve had my fair share of women in the past.” Caroline felt flushed. She did not know whether she was red with anger, embarrassment or envy. She decided she was feeling all three emotions at once. Who were these ‘fair share’ of women Klaus had been with? Caroline stared at Klaus, not allowing her thoughts to stage the perfect performance on her face for Klaus’ entertainment. 

“Whatever,” Caroline retorted. “Still can’t see why you’re here.”  
“Let’s cut to the chase then, shall we?” Klaus said, not moving from his spot, which was extremely annoying for Caroline, because he looked so very inviting leaning against that tree. “I am here for you, Caroline. I want to be with you. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you all week. And staying away from you? I couldn’t do that either, because I go out of my mind without you Caroline, but when I’m with you,” Klaus started edging towards her. “When I am with you, I am anchored to this eternal round globe.” Caroline gave an exasperated sigh. 

“I’m going now.” Caroline rushed outside of the woods, leaving Klaus behind, trying to find her way back to the right campus. She somehow ended up in the art department. 

“Do you see that?” Klaus said behind her. Caroline rolled her eyes. “That painting right there, of the blind man.” Caroline looked where he was pointing. It was a simple painting, of a blind man facing an incredible view.   
“That is me without you,” Klaus said, over her shoulder. Caroline continued to walk away; Klaus grabbed her again. 

“If you insist on pretending you don’t care, then by all means, keep ignoring me, just know, I’ll be here tonight at eight o’clock. The art department, right at this spot. You can keep this energy, ignore me and I’ll be out here alone, or you can join me tonight. I recommend you stay wearing what you have on now,” Klaus said, winking at her. Caroline turned around and didn’t look back, subconsciously trying to remember the spot of where Klaus stood as he watched her walk away.


	4. Communal Showers

It was 7:30 in the evening, Caroline was angry at herself for even keeping time. Somehow, the pool party was still happening, college kids were wild when it came to partying. Caroline figured Bonnie, Elena and Damon were still there. Suddenly, the door burst open and Elena and Damon were half naked, kissing and collapsing onto her bed. Caroline gave an exaggerated cough to acknowledge her presence. 

“Oh, my God, Caroline,” Elena said, pushing Damon off her and trying to cover up the damage already done by Damon. “We were just-  
“Talking,” Damon joked. Caroline rolled her eyes.  
“I guess you want me to leave?” Caroline said. Elena started.  
“No-  
“Yes,” Damon interrupted. Elena looked at Damon and scowled.  
“He means, no,” Elena said.  
“No, I mean yes, Elena,” Damon said. Caroline sighing, walked over to the door.  
“No, seriously,” Elena said. “Caroline, please stay.”  
“Don’t worry about it, where’s Bonnie?”  
“Hooking up with some guy she met at the party,” Elena laughing. Caroline raised her eyebrows.  
“Really?” Caroline said, surprised.  
“Yup, didn’t think she had it in her,” Elena said. “Seriously, Caroline, you don’t have to go.”  
“So, you guys are all hooking up with people and I’m left out cold and alone in the woods,” Caroline said. Elena motioned for Caroline to stay.  
“Don’t worry, Elena,” Caroline said, holding her hand up. “I’ve got somewhere I need to be at 8:00pm anyway.” Caroline closed the door behind her and her heart was thumping a thunderous tune. Was she really going out there to meet Klaus? Why was everyone so horny today? It was still only quarter to eight, but Caroline figured it would take about 15 minutes to find her way to the art department, the campus was quite huge. Caroline tried to remember the exact spot where Klaus was standing, and the embarrassing truth was, she didn’t even have to think to hard. She remembered quite vividly exactly where she needed to go.  
Fifteen minutes passed quicker than Caroline was expecting and she found herself in the little clearing that they were in before. Just a few steps further and she’d see Klaus, standing there. Caroline glanced at her watch; it was eight o’clock. 

Slowly, Caroline went closer to the edge of the clearing where Klaus Mikaelson would be standing waiting for her. She saw him, in all his glory, facing the moonlight. Caroline knew he heard her behind him, but he didn’t turn around. 

“Klaus?” Caroline said, in a whisper. “I’m here.” Caroline could hear his smile spread on his face; Caroline rolled her eyes.  
“What are you here for?” Klaus said. “I thought-  
“Yeah, yeah,” Caroline interjected. “Can we just cut to the chase?”  
“And the chase is?” Klaus said, turning around to face her. Caroline’s heart dropped, he was still in the clothes from earlier, but Caroline had changed hers. He was looking absolutely delicious in that leather jacket and Caroline wanted to tear it off him. She bit her lip.  
“Just get over here,” Caroline said, glancing around her.  
“To do what?” Klaus said, getting closer to her. He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. Caroline almost leaned her head to his touch, but she remembered why she came.  
“I didn’t come here to have sex with you, Klaus,” Caroline said, firmly. “Just came to tell you what I want.” Klaus didn’t say anything. “I want you to leave. And don’t come back.” Caroline said.  
“Not this again, I told you to leave all that pretence behind before coming here,” Klaus said.  
“I’m not pretending, Klaus,” Caroline said. “I really want you to go.”  
“I don’t believe you,” Klaus said.  
“Well, that doesn’t matter, when I walk away from you now, this will be the last time and I don’t ever want to see you again. Now, have whatever day you’re going to have. I’m going back to campus.”  
Caroline started to walk away again, heading back to campus. Caroline remembered that Damon and Elena were most likely occupied in her dorm room, and for a long time Caroline was just wondering around in and outside the campus, not really sure of where she was going. She ended up in the corridor of the communal showers, Caroline never came here. She could just imagine how dirty these showers were, but despite that, she opened the door to one of them. This one was empty and they were not too dirty. She stripped off her clothes and hopped into one of them. Despite having said what she said to Klaus, she knew Klaus had followed her here, and she didn’t stop him either. She turned on the shower and let the water fall on her. Ever so slightly did she here the door to the communal shower open. Caroline’s heart was drumming so fast, she squeezed her legs tight. She bit her lip and rested her back against the tiles. Knowing Klaus was right outside the door of her shower, while she was inside, wet and naked turned her on so much. She wanted Klaus to tear the door open and join her but she heard no noise from outside her shower. Caroline slid her hand down her perfect belly until she felt the space between her legs. She found her clit and started massaging it in circular motions. She pinched her nipples and let out a soft moan. She envisioned Klaus’ body all over hers. Caroline was making it very clear to Klaus’ vampire ears of her activities within the shower, but still, she heard no sound from outside her shower. Caroline was almost certain he was still there. She grabbed tight onto her breast; her mouth open as she breathed heavily. Her finger started picking up the pace on her clit. All the blood had rushed down to that sensitive spot, and the feeling got higher and higher, Caroline was close. This time, Caroline didn’t stifle her moans, she let it out. As she was coming to her climax, she yelled out Klaus’ name. Her clit started to pulse, but she kept rubbing it anyway, the feeling was just too good, she never wanted it to end. She collapsed back against the walls of the shower. Once her climax had calmed down, she turned off the shower and opened the door. Klaus was standing there, leaning against the sink and smiling up at her naked body. 

“Next time you call out my name like that, it’s gonna be me making you come,” Klaus said, seductively. Caroline was still reeling from her orgasm but wanted nothing more than to have him right there on the floor. Caroline made a move towards him, but Klaus stopped her. 

“Not so soon, love, I need some time too,” Klaus said, and with that, he walked out of the communal showers, leaving Caroline hungrier than she’d ever been before. What did he mean ‘I need some time too?’ Caroline wondered, putting on the clothes she’d come in with. Caroline walked down the corridor and reached the end when she realised what Klaus must have been doing while she was in the shower. He was masturbating along with her. Caroline bit her lip at the thought, and headed back to her dorm room, a huge smile spread wildly across her face.


	5. No Strings

Caroline was trying not to think about Klaus the next morning, but as she bit into her toast, her thoughts drifted back to Klaus's smile for when she got out of the shower. How he was leaning against the sink, casually acting as if he hadn't just been mirroring her actions, hands on either side of the sink, eyes seductively fixed on hers, and that smile, that highlighted his perfect dimples, was all too inviting. Caroline did not doubt she'd be seeing Klaus again, and she could no longer deny it to herself, she wanted nothing more than to see him again. The next time she did cross paths with him, she wanted the feel of his skin on hers. Why should Elena be the only one with the bad boy to bone? Granted, Klaus did a lot worse than Damon but Damon killed Elena's actual brother and she forgave him. Who did klaus kill if not loved ones of the people she loved?Klaus grew since the days of killing Elena's aunt and Tyler's mom. Why shouldn't she see the light amidst the darkness? It was one of her talents as someone good. Then again, if she was someone good, she wouldn't be thinking about Klaus the way she was.

Regardless of that, should Bonnie and Elena be okay with Caroline seeing Klaus? Surely, Caroline couldn't throw Damon in Elena's friend if she protested against Caroline's choice of men. Caroline didn't have time to ponder about how they would feel when Elena interrupted Caroline's wavering thoughts.

"Caroline," Elena said, snapping her fingers in front of Caroline's eyes. "You still with us."  
"Oh, uh, yeah," Caroline said, putting down her half eaten toast. "Sorry, I was in another world, what were you saying?"  
"Last night, you didn't come back to our room," Elena said.  
"Oh yeah, I figured you and Damon were going to be at it all night so I just slept in the common room on our floor," Caroline answered, truthfully.  
"I'm really sorry," Elena said. "We weren't at it all night though. It concluded about 6am this morning." Caroline laughed.  
"So, miss Bonnie Bennett, who were you with last night?" Caroline asked.  
"Elena may have exaggerated the term 'hooking up' we didn't actually do anything. We kind of just cuddled," Bonnie said.  
"But who is he?" Caroline asked.  
"His name is Antwon, and he's a senior actually. I met him last night at the party," Bonnie said.  
"And?" Caroline pressed.  
"And nothing, we just hung out all night talking, and then fell asleep in reach others arms," Bonnie said.  
"That's the kind of hook up that will last," Elena said.  
"What about you caroline? No action last night?" Bonnie said. Caroline tried to keep an expressionless face.  
"Nope," Caroline said, picking you her half eaten toast again.  
"Oh really? Then where were you? Don't say you were in the common room all night because I can't believe that," Elena said.  
"Why not?" Caroline asked.  
"Because you said you had to be somewhere at 8," Elena reminded her.  
"That's right, art department, I was thinking about taking an elective," Caroline said.  
"In art?" Bonnie said.  
"Yeah, love the stuff," Caroline replied.  
"That's cool, except I've never heard you talk about this sudden passion," Elena pointed out.  
"No? Well, must have been a secret talent of mine," Caroline said, wishing she said something else instead of art. Bonnie and Elena had thankfully dropped the subject but admitting her actual activities that night was too difficult for her to say aloud to her two best friends, which meant that Bonnie and Elena could never know of her attraction towards Klaus Mikaelson. Caroline hated that she could not be honest with her friends but there was far too much to lose if her thoughts ever played out loud. She had already done the damage by sleeping with him. And she couldn't say she regretted it either if they ever did fine out, because she didn't. Caroline could not pass it off as a mistake if it happened more than once that night and then this shower story just the previous night. All she knew was that it couldn't happen again, no matter how much she wanted it.

***

Caroline went back to the library to study for her mock test coming up. She took a seat at an empty table and was just about to open her laptop when someone sat very closely next to her. Caroline face burned up red and she tried to get up from her seat. But a hand on her thigh stopped her from doing anything. It was as if she was frozen to his touch. Unluckily for Caroline's hormones, she was wearing a skirt, which meant his hand slid up further up underneath the unsuspecting table. Caroline caught her breath, her heart pattering like a machine gun. He squeeze her the top of her thigh ever so slightly before sliding his fingers passed her laced underwear below her belly button. Caroline gasped and he had barely even touched the sensitive spot. Caroline looked around to see most students too busy with their studying to notice anything odd happening in an area of the library that was hidden by tall bookshelves. He moved in closer to her, bridging the gap between them, so that they looked like two young couple in the corner, just chilling in solitary with just each other. His lips touched Caroline ear and she felt his teeth graze the edges of it. Caroline e started breathing more heavily as his fingers reached her clit and started applying just the right amount of pressure to get her sex pulsing again. Caroline leaned into him, not caring if Elena or Bonnie were anywhere near the library, not caring of who would see them in the tight corner, she held on tight to his other arm that encircled her waist. She was positioned between his legs now, her back to him as his fingers kept on working down below. His other hand raised beneath her top and he felt the lace of her bra. He slid his hand beneath it and started pinching her nipples which instantly elongated. Caroline leaned her head back against his shoulders, he looked down at her, his sex hardening at the sight of her reeling from his touch. She could feel his arousal dig into her lower back. She wanted to pleasure him as he effortlessly pleasured her. Her heart rate started increasing like it never had before, she was moaning with her head tilted back.

"Faster," she whispered. He squeezed her breath at her sound of her and picked up the pace. Caroline started moving into the pace of his fingers, wanting to feel them inside her. She was coming close. Her breaths were getting shorter and shorter, she could feel her climax brewing to the top.

"Say my name," he breathed into her ear. Caroline was too focused on her climax to answer.  
"Say it," he repeated, rubbing her clit harder. That should have undone her but it didn't, he was teasing her.

"Klaus," Caroline said, moving her hips into his fingers. She was almost about to explode before he abruptly stopped.

"No!" Caroline yelled out. She opened her eyes and remembered where she was. Thankfully, no one paid any attention to it. He let go of her and Caroline felt pain at the lack of fulfilled pleasure. Her orgasm was budding down and Caroline swiftly reached for her clit to finish herself off. Klaus stopped her hand from doing what she was intending.

"It's my turn," Klaus said, getting up from his chair and leading the way to the bathroom. Caroline was so desperately in need to finish that she practically vamp sped straight to the bathroom and got there before Klaus. He smiled at her and locked the door after checking to see if anyone was in the lone stalls. There was no one. Just Caroline and Klaus. Caroline reached out for him when he abruptly stopped her and threw her against the sinks. He placed himself between her legs, freed his length and positioned himself at her core. Slowly, he slid inside her and Caroline could no longer stifle her moans as her budding orgasm from a few seconds ago started brewing again. Klaus stared down between her legs and placed his finger back on her clit. He thrusted in and out, hard and fast. Klaus used his other hand to free her breast from the sexy lace. He knelt down, placing her nipple in his mouth and he continued to thrust inside her. He started to moan against her which practically undid her. She exploded with the greatest of pleasure, the walls of her groin clenched around him. He put in a few thrusts before finishing and ejaculating inside her. He pulled himself out of her and lifted up his pants.

Caroline was still lying awkward against the hard sinks and didn't feel the pain of the tap digging into her back until her orgasm calmed into a wave of satisfaction. Caroline started buttoning up her top, and lifted positioned her underwear back to the centre. Klaus moved in close to her and grabbed her by the waist.

"You're mine," he said, leaning down to kiss her.  
"I'm yours," Caroline agreed, deepening the kiss.  
"So where do we go from here," Klaus asked, straightening out her messy hair.  
"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.  
"I mean, a date?" Klaus asked, arms around her.  
"Klaus, you and I, it can't be like that," Caroline said. Klaus looked down at her.  
"What else can it be?" Klaus asked.  
"Just this," Caroline said, freeing herself of his clasp.  
"Just sex?" Klaus said.  
"Yes," Caroline said, firmly. Caroline stared at his face, it was unreadable.  
"Okay, fine, I'll take you whatever way I can have you," Klaus said.

"So we're agreed," Caroline confirmed. "No strings"  
Klaus gave her a curt nod then said,

"No strings."


End file.
